nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Squids (Bad Ice-Cream)
Squids are enemies in the game Bad Ice-Cream. There are three types of squids, each possessing a unique ability and having a different colour along with headsize. The yellow squids appear in one level of the game Nitrome Must Die. Yellow squids Yellow squids are an enemy in the game Bad Ice-Cream, as well as enemies in the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Yellow squids are a yellow squid with a yellow, floppy, horn like arrow on his head. They have big, pink lips, brown eyes, and big brown eyebrows. Game information Bad Ice-Cream Yellow squids walk around the level, following the player. When it meets a ice block, it will start to hit it with his arrow like horn. It will take some time to destroy, usually five to six hits, not ceasing its progress for anything else. This gives the player the chance to get far away from the Squid. It will slowly follow the player, making them a nuisance in levels, especially in levels with several squids. File:Yellow squid.png|A yellow squid breaking an ice block Nitrome Must Die Yellow squids appear in Nitrome Must Die as enemies. They walk around, turning at walls and walking off ledges. They are pretty much defenseless from afar, as their only attack is to hit the player with their floppy horn like arrow on their head, which can only be executed at close range. They appear in only two levels of Nitrome Must Die, appearing in the level with the second-most enemies, 150 Yellow squids. When a player touches the ground (or the same platform) that one is on, they will immediately turn and head towards the player. File:Yellow SquidNMD.png|In Nitrome Must Die Green squids Green squids are an enemy in the game Bad Ice-Cream. Appearance Green squids are green squids with a flat head. They have big, pink lips, brown eyes, and big brown eyebrows. Game information The green squid is like the yellow squid, but instead of destroying one piece of ice at a time, the green squid can destroy up to eight. When it destroys ice, it crushes it with its body, destroying all adjacent blocks of ice. Green squids will attempt to reach the ice cream characters in the most efficient way. They move a bit faster then normal yellow squids, and only use their special attack when they walk into an ice block, never when no ice blocks are near. File:Green squid.png|A green squid breaking ice blocks Other appearances *Avalanche skin - A green squid appears running away from an avalanche. Squid (Avalanche).PNG|The squid in the Avalanche skin Blue squids Blue squids are an enemy in Bad Ice Cream. Appearance Blue squids appear similar to the other types of squids, but with a few differences. Blue squids' heads are bulkier than the other types. The head also seems to have a crown shaped edge on the top. Blue squids appear in a vibrant shade of blue. Game information Blue squids have a crown atop their head, and with it, can laser down an entire row of ice blocks. With this ability, it can easily get to the ice cream characters, and take less time doing it. It follows the ice cream characters, and is hard to stop because of its laser ability. Although it can destroy long lines of blocks, it still takes time to get to its destination. Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Recurring enemies